


When You're Mad

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuri and Otabek spend some time together; and Otabek lets his friend know that he likes him. Even though he's an angry little shit most (all) of the time.Oneshot/drabble





	When You're Mad

Otabek and Yuri were just having a quiet day together. Sometimes they did this; and every time they did, Yuri loved it with all of his heart. With his best friend at his side on their couch, and his cat on his lap, and watching a good movie on tv in front of them: well, what more could either of them even ask for? 

Now was one of those days. Yuri was falling asleep honestly, leaning against Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek meanwhile was watching whatever was on tv just then. His hand was in Yuri’s long, blonde hair too. 

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” 

Otabek’s voice was deep, and quiet; at first Yuri thought he’d imagined it or something. But no, he couldn’t have, so in turn Yuri just sort of shrugged. “But I’m always mad…”

“I know.” 

If he knew, then why--? Suddenly, he got what he was saying though, and despite himself, the great Yuri Plisetsky, known for his cold attitude and his ever-present snark, blushed. “O-oh.”

If he had been looking at Otabek too, he’d have seen him smirk. In a good way, of course. Because he had definitely meant it: Yuri was always mad, and that just meant he was always cute. 


End file.
